H2O
''H2O (H2O : Just Add Water)'' est une série télévisée australienne à destination des adolescents, co-produite par la chaîne de télévision allemande ZDF et créée par Jonathan M. Shiff, qui a été diffusée entre le 7 juillet 2006 et le 16 avril 2010 sur Network TV. La série raconte l'histoire de trois adolescentes belge, aux personnalités très différentes, qui se transforment en sirènes dix secondes après être entrées en contact avec l'eau. Les relations d'amitié, de loyauté, de solidarité et de complémentarité s'avèrent importantes à chaque épisode pour triompher des épreuves qu'elles doivent surmonter. Elin Gilbert, Anna Sertori et Lauryne Chadwick sont trois amies de seize ans qui s'épanouissent et grandissent sur les plages baignées de soleil de la Gold Coast. Emma est une jeune fille responsable, toujours honnête et respectueuse. Championne de natation, sa transformation va la contraindre à cesser cette activité. Cleo est naïve et enjouée, mais elle peut également se révéler légèrement angoissée et peureuse. Néanmoins, elle est toujours loyale envers ses amis. Des trois filles, c'est elle qui aura le plus de difficultés à accepter son nouveau statut de sirène. Quant à Rikki, c'est une adolescente blessée par la vie. Elle est franche et directe, mais se montre aussi courageuse pour ses amis. Un jour, les trois adolescentes se retrouvent piégées en mer aux alentours de la mystérieuse île de Mako. Après avoir abordé l'île, elles s'aventurent dans une forêt peu rassurante et, après une chute inattendue, se retrouvent prises au piège dans une grotte située à l'intérieur d'un cratère volcanique. La seule issue semble être un bassin d'eau sous-marin. Alors qu'elles se décident à entrer dans l'eau, le clair de lune envahit le bassin à travers la cheminée du volcan, provoquant une réaction effervescente de l'eau. Une fois de retour dans leurs foyers respectifs, tout semble normal. Pourtant, chacune à leur tour, Cleo, Rikki et Emma vont découvrir qu'au contact de l'eau, elles se transforment en sirènes dotées de queues de poisson orangées ! Passé leur étonnement, et après quelques expérimentations, les trois adolescentes vont également apprendre qu'elles possèdent des pouvoirs surnaturels : Emma peut transformer l'eau en glace ; Rikki peut la porter à ébullition et la faire s'évaporer ; Cleo peut la faire mouvoir et lui donner la forme qu'elle veut. Les trois sirènes décident de garder secret leur nouvel état et leurs pouvoirs, et de continuer à mener leur vie le plus humainement possible. Mais l'eau est un élément quotidien et inévitable. Rapidement, Lewis, un jeune garçon passionné par la science et l'ami d'enfance de Cleo découvre leur mystère. Il décide de les aider, convaincu de pouvoir trouver une explication scientifique raisonnable à leur transformation. Jour après jour, les sirènes apprennent à vivre avec leur nouvelle nature, profitant parfois de leurs pouvoirs et utilisant divers stratagèmes pour en contenir les inconvénients. Ce dernier point est fréquemment utilisé comme source de situations comiques ou à suspense par les scénaristes. Plus tard, les jeunes filles font la connaissance de Louise Chatham, qui se révèle être une ancienne sirène. Elle a été transformée avec ses deux amies Julia et Gracie environ 50 ans avant lauryne , anna et Rikki. Louise alerte les trois amies sur le pouvoir de la pleine lune ; l'astre peut en effet faire perdre le contrôle de leurs actes aux sirènes, si celles-ci le regarde lui ou son reflet dans l'eau. Bien que parfois étrange, Louise sera d'une grande aide pour les filles. Dans la troisième saison, Emma part en voyage avec sa famille. De leur côté, Cleo et Rikki rencontrent une autre sirène, Bella Hartley. Celle-ci est sirène depuis l'âge de 9 ans. Son pouvoir est de transformer l'eau en gélatine ou en cristal. Lors de la soirée d'ouverture du café que Zane a acheté, un tentacule d'eau enlève Rikki. Cleo et Bella le poursuive jusque sur l'île de Mako et délivrent Rikki. Dans la grotte, elles découvrent un jeune homme, Will Benjamin, inconscient après avoir été lui aussi attaqué par le tentacule d'eau. Ce tentacule et le mystère qui l'entoure constitue l'intrigue de cette dernière saison. Durant cette troisième saison, Lewis part dans une université aux États-Unis. C'est Will qui, après avoir percé le secret des sirènes, aidera les trois filles. Distribution Acteurs principaux * Phoebe Tonkin (VF : Céline Melloul) : Cleo Sertori * Cariba Heine (VF : Véronique Rivière) : Rikki Chadwick * Claire Holt (VF : Vanessa Valence) : Emma Gilbert (saisons 1 et 2) * Indiana Evans : (VF Sandrine Fougère) Isabella « Bella » Hartley (saison 3) * Angus McLaren (VF : Gérard Malabat) : Lewis McCartney * Burgess Abernethy (VF : Marc Perez) : Zane Bennett * Luke Mitchell (VF : Nathanel Alimi) : Will Benjamin (saison 3) Acteurs récurrents * Cleo Massey (VF : Patricia Legrand) : Kim Sertori * Jamie Timony : Nate * Allan David Lee (VF : Eric Peter) : Donald « Don » Sertori * Lara Cox : Dr Linda Denman (saison 1) * Christine Amor (VF : Isabelle Volpe) : Louise Chatham (saison 1) * Christopher Poree (VF : Philippe Sollier) : Byron (saison 1) * Annabelle Stephenson (VF : Hélène Bizot) : Miriam Kent (saison 1) * Alice Hunter : Tiffany (saison 1) * Deborah Coulls : Bev Sertori (saison 1) * Amrita Tarr : Julia Dove (saison 1) * Trent Sullivan (VF : Jackie Berger) : Elliot Gilbert (saisons 1 et 2) * Caroline Kennison : Lisa Gilbert (saisons 1 et 2) * Anug Lang Sio : Wilfred (saisons 1 et 2) * Jared Robinsen : (VF : Martial Leminoux) : Harrison Bennett (saisons 1-2) * Ashleigh Brewer : Gracie Watsford (saisons 1 et 2) * Teri Haddy : Louise Chatham (jeune) (saisons 1 et 2) * Brittany Byrnes (VF : Susan Sindberg) : Charlotte Watsford (saison 2) * Craig Horner (VF : Benjamin Pascal) : Ash Dove (saison 2) * Taryn Marler (VF : Frédérique Marlot) : Julia Dove (saison 2) et Sophie Benjamin (saison 3) * Andrew Lees (VF : Fabien Briche) : Ryan Tate (saison 3) * Penni Gray (VF : Caroline Beaune) : Samantha « Sam » Roberts-Sertori (saison 3) * Source doublage : DSD Doublage Séries Database ** Société : MFP ** Direction artistique : Viviane Ludwig ** Adaptation : Jean-Louis Sarthou Épisodes Première saison (2006) # Métamorphose (Metamorphosis) # Soirée piscine (The Pool Party) # Cléo se jette à l'eau (Catch of the Day) # Soirée pyjama(Party Girls) # La petite espionne (Something Fishy) # Amour en herbe (Young Love) # Pleine lune (Moon Spell) # L'Affaire Denman (The Denman Affair) # Pêche en eaux troubles (Dangerous Waters) # La caméra ne ment pas (The Caméra Never Lies) # Nage ou coule (Sink or Swim) # Le chant de la sirène (The Siren Effect) # Le naufrage (Shipwrecked) # Surprise ! (Surprise!) # Le grand frisson (The Big Chill) # Malade d'amour (Lovesick) # Une maladie foudroyante (Under the Weather) # La grande méchante lune (Bad Moon Rising) # Sacrée cousine (Hurricane Angela) # Ça mord (Hook, Line and Sinker) # Une sirène rousse (Red Herring) # Menace sur Mako (Fish Out of Water) # Le médaillon (In Too Deep) # Potion magique (Love Potion #9) # La science attaque (Dr Danger) # L'Éclipse de lune (A Twist in the Tail) Deuxième saison (2007) # La tempête (Stormy Weather) # Self control (Control) # Teuf d'enfer (The One That Got Away) # Le feu et la glace (Fire and Ice) # Abracadabra (Hocus Pocus) # Poisson frais (Pressure Cooker) # Un job pour Lewis (In Hot Water) # Zane Zorro (Wrong Side of the Tracks) # Herbe folle (Riding for a Fall) # Cléo contre Charlotte (Missed the Boat) # Une plongée qui rapporte (In Over Our Heads) # Corail toxique (Fish Fever) # Panique sur l'île (Moonwalker) # La méthode forte (Get Off My Tail) # Irrésistible (Irresistible) # Double trouble (Double Trouble) # Coup de lune (Moonstruck) # De l'orage dans l'air (The Heat is On) # L'héritage des sirènes (partie 1) (The Gracie Code (Part One)) # L'héritage des sirènes (partie 2) (The Gracie Code (Part Two)) # Une de plus (And Then There Were Four) # Drôle d'équipe (Funny team) # À la renverse (Reckless) # L'anniversaire de Lewis (Three's Company) # En eau trouble (Sea Change) # La magie de la lune (Unfathomable) Troisième saison (2009) # Ouverture (The Awakening) # Juste un mauvais Rêve (Jungle Hunt) # Des ennemies Sous la Main (Keep Your Enemies Close) # La Saint-Valentin (Valentine's Day) # Les grandes idées (Big Ideas) # Secrets et mensonges (Secrets and Lies) # Bohneur familial (Happy Families) # Enlèvement (Kidnapped) # Les apprentis sorciers (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) # Un secret dévoilé (Revealed) # Un cœur à prendre (Just a girl at heart) # Crime et châtiment (Crime & punissement) # Un mariage presque parfait (To Have and To Hold Back) # La magie des sirènes (Mermaid magic) # Jeux de pouvoir (Power play) # Face cachée (The dark side) # L'énergie de Mako (One magnetic attraction) # Dans la lumière (Into the light) # En rupture (Breakaway) # Reine d'un jour (Queen for day) # Le bijou volé (The Jewel Thief) # Sur le chemin de la vérité (Mako's Masters) # Fête sur la plage (Beach Party) # Des vacances de rêve (Too Close For Comfort) # Rendez-vous avec le destin (A Date With Destiny) # Remise des diplômes (Graduation) Série dérivée Article détaillén : Les Sirènes de Mako Suite au succès de la série, Jonathan M. Shiff a lancé Les Sirènes de Mako. Commentaires * Cette série à destination des enfants et des adolescents est tournée à Sea World sur la Gold Coast, avec certaines scènes d'extérieur tournées à Somerset College. * Une nouvelle sirène, Bella, apparaît dans la troisième saison. Elle remplaçe Emma, partie faire le tour du monde avec sa famille. * Charlotte était seule au moment de sa transformation. C'est pourquoi elle a obtenu tous les pouvoirs d'Emma, Cléo et Rikki qui étaient ensemble à ce moment précis. * Les pouvoirs des trois adolescentes évoluent à partir de la saison 2. * L'épisode « Une sirène rousse » dans la première saison fait un clin d'œil à La Petite Sirène (1989) des studios Disney. La scène où Emma, en sirène, tarde à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains rappelle une scène similaire dans le film américain Splash (1984). * La transformation de Bella en sirène (lorsqu'elle était petite) a lieu dès son immersion dans l'eau de la grotte d'Irlande. Cléo, Emma et Rikki ne se découvrent sirènes que le lendemain de leur plongée magique. Lorsqu'elles quittent la grotte de Mako en nageant, elles ne sont pas encore transformées. * Jason Baird, qui est le créateur des costumes des sirènes, a également réalisé ceux des films Aquamarine (2006) et Fishtales (2007). * À l'origine, il ne devait y avoir que deux saisons dans H2O, mais le succès de la série à travers le monde a entraîné la production d'une troisième et ultime saison en 2009. Entre-temps, les actrices ont grandi et de nouveaux costumes de sirènes ont donc été réalisés. Ils sont plus colorés et réalistes que ceux des deux premières saisons. * Cariba Heine et Indiana Evans ont joué en 2009 ensemble dans A Model Daughter : The Killing of Caroline Byrne. * Cariba Heine et Phoebe Tonkin ont joué en 2012 dans le film Bait. * Claire Holt et Phoebe Tonkin jouent depuis 2013 dans The Originals. Vidéos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300 px Sources *Wikipédia *Allociné Catégorie:H2O Catégorie:Séries